


050. Spade

by VivantaMortinto



Series: My Unofficial BDT [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivantaMortinto/pseuds/VivantaMortinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	050. Spade

**Author's Note:**

> For my own edification and amusement, I decided to take a 100 prompt challenge. Will I make it? Who knows, but "writing more" is a New Year's Resolution for me, so I'm giving it a shot!

"Spades," Stiles slurred happily, tapping his long fingers on the cards already laid out in front of him. "S'gotta be spades."

The dealer flipped the next card and grinned. “Sorry, Stilinski," she said, sympathetic but gloating, as she dropped the seven of clubs in front of him, "Drink."

As the people around him cheered and banged their fists on the table, Stiles raised his beer to the dealer, winked, and took a long pull.

Later, Stiles stumbled out of the house and onto the deck, leaning heavily on the wooden railing. He had a pleasant numbness in his fingers and a content smirk on his face as he contemplated the night sky and breathed the cool, refreshing air.

"Hey," someone muttered as they approached him from behind.

Stiles turned sluggishly, fixing the speaker in his unsteady gaze and flashing a lopsided grin. "Sourwolf!" He burbled, "How the hell are you?"

“You're drunk, Stiles."

Stiles' jaw dropped. "Nah!" He slubbered, his head careening to the left slightly. "How'd you figger that out?"

Derek closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. "I think maybe you should switch to water."

"Oh, come on!" Stiles belched softly and rubbed his stomach. "Every time I hang around with actual people, you show up and ruin it."

"I'm not actually a person?" Derek replied.

Stiles tried, but couldn't meet the werewolf's icy stare. His shoulder slumped and he rubbed nervously at his hair. " S'not what I meant, an' you know it."

"Get your things, you're leaving."

"Really? You're gonna pull that? I'm allowed to have fun, I'm not a child!"

"No, you're not a child. You're a teenager, and that lady," Derek pointed to a house across the street with his head, "just called the cops. Go get your stuff and warn your friends. I'm bringing you home."

Stiles opened his eyes wide and rushed back into the house.

"You're leaving?" The girl dealing the cards pouted, "It was just getting fun!" She threw her arms around him and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Figures," Stiles sighed, feeling a blush spread across his face. "Insider information, someone just called the cops."

The girl dropped her arms and took a step back. "Seriously?" Stiles nodded and sighed again as she rushed off to spread the news.

Later, as the Camaro pulled up in front of his house, Stiles turned to Derek. "Thanks. Sorry if I said you weren't a person," he muttered.

Derek turned to face him. "Get out."

Stiles looked up at the roof in exasperation. "Jeez! 'That's okay, Stiles. Don't worry about it, Stiles. Have a good night, Stiles.' I'm trying to not be a jerk; you could at least play along!"

Derek only raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, whatever," Stiles grumbled as he rushed out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

The corners of Derek's mouth went up as he watched Stiles, still a little wobbly, head up the stairs and into the house. "Good night, Stiles," he muttered, and drove off.


End file.
